The present invention generally relates to a system for retrieving of text from a book or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to retrieval of data from a specific book and subsequent display of a definition or explanation of the data to a user. The invention, therefore, further relates to a pedagogical device particularly useful as an automated tutor.
Of course, books are read by individuals throughout the world. However, frequently when a particular book is being read, words, phrases, or the like are identified which are not understood by the individual who is reading the book. Therefore, the individual must reference a dictionary, reference book, another individual or the like for assistance in determining the meaning and/or pronunciation of the particular word or phrase as it is being used in context within the book.
Electronic dictionaries are known for entering words and, in turn, displaying a definition or definitions of the word. Examples of such electronic dictionaries are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,688,192 and 3,932,859.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,192 to Yoshimura et al. relates to an electronic dictionary comprising a dictionary memory which has multiple data memory locations identified by respective addresses. Upon entry of a word through an input device, the word stored in the dictionary memory is retrieved from the respective word-data memory location. The word stored in the word-data memory location of the search data memory location is displayed as a synonym or antonym of the word which has been entered through the input device. The word-data memory locations may be grouped into two vocabulary storage parts corresponding to two languages resulting in a dictionary which may be used to know the meaning of a word of one language via words of the other language.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,859 to Kyriakides et al. relates to an electronic dictionary having a keyboard with a plurality of keys. Upon entry of a word, a definition of the word may be displayed if the word and the definition are included as a part of the system.
The '192 and '859 patents, however, require storage of words and the meanings of each word stored. Therefore, a number of words are stored which potentially may never require interrogation to determine their meanings or may not be In the storage at all. Furthermore, such electronic dictionaries often do not account for archaic-type words, such as slang, technical terms, commonly used foreign words, and the like, which often require a specialized dictionary for reference.
A computer based teaching apparatus is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,257 which relates to a limited function, user-interactive teaching apparatus including a memory for storing a compilation of words and phrases to be used by the teaching apparatus. A pedagogical lesson database is also included having a plurality of substantially identical, limited-size, lesson frame data units. A display is used for displaying selected words and phrases which includes a movable indicator cursor or touch sensitive position indicator. A processor fetches selected words and/or phrases and provides them to the display in accordance with pointer data contained in each data unit. A voice synthesizer further provides tutorial instruction and operational directions and informs the user of the outcome of a completed exercise. A cartridge provides input data which includes a plurality of program units or lesson frames. A display, in response to execution of a lesson frame, may include a question followed by a plurality of suggested answers. The user moves the cursor under the answer believed to be correct and depresses the select button to indicate selection of the answer to the processor. The system, therefore, is strictly an interactive prompting of question and answer formats in the lesson frames for soliciting a response by the user of the system.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved system which provides an enhancement for a specific book being read to improve understanding thereof by the user.